


Ultrasonic

by sandboxqueen



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandboxqueen/pseuds/sandboxqueen
Summary: ul·tra·son·ic1: having a frequency above the human ear's audibility limit of about 20,000 hertz —used of waves and vibrations2: utilizing, produced by, or relating to ultrasonic waves or vibrationsWhen a freak accident leaves you with new mutant abilities, what else were you supposed to do but follow in your uncle's footsteps? It is the age of superheros after all.





	1. Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is the third time I've started something without finishing another story.  
So sue me.  
Enjoy!

For a fourteen-year-old you seemed to have a bright future ahead of you. You were attending a great school, your family were made of geniuses working with one of the most scientifically advanced teams in the country, the childhood you’d had so far was nothing short of wonderful. Life was good.

As you almost danced down the street, headphones on and schoolbag in hand, you smiled to yourself, excited for the day to come. Upbeat vocals blared through your ears, feet stepping in time with the music as you let yourself murmur the lyrics to yourself, forgetting just how in public you were for a little while till a hand came down on your shoulder.

With a squeak you fling your elbow back, hearing a muffled groan through your music as you turn to your assumed attacker. “Oh my god!” you rip your headphones off, moving quickly to help your winded friend, “Peter I’m so sorry!”

“Jesus Christ you have a good arm” he wheezes out, one hand on his knee the other braced against his chest. You smile sheepishly as you lean over slightly to be level with his hunched form, “Where did you learn to hit like that?” he asks finally able to talk properly, straightening up and rubbing his chest where your elbow hit him.

Peter Parker had been your best friend for as long as you could remember. He was there to catch you when you fell out of a tree, you were there to pull the plug when he nearly blew up a microwave with a drawer full of forks, he was there when you got chemical burns after you decided your parents lab was a good place to play, you were there when his parents and uncle were buried.

With a shrug you link arms with the teen, beginning your walk to school again, “My uncle said it’s good to be prepared,” you giggle at the memory of your uncle bringing in his friend to teach you a few things, claiming that you could never trust a boy to protect you when push comes to shove. Your aunt agreed.

He raised a brow at you, letting it go with a shrug. The two of you walked in content silence, watching as the school came into view and hearing your classmates chatter as they made their way through the gates.

“Hey Penis!” you both groan at the voice of Flash, holding back from outright attacking the kid as he threw an arm around Peter’s shoulder, shoving him around with a childish grin, before looking up to see you glaring at him, “Oh, hey (Y/N),” he shoved Peter out of the way, ripping his arm from your own before slinking an arm around your shoulders, ignoring the look you sent his way.

When he didn’t get the message, you shrugged the arm off before grabbing Peter by the hand and all but running into the school building, “God I hate that guy!” you finally let the poor boy go when you reach his locker, “What is his deal? He always has something to say, doesn’t he? And what is with that name he’s given you? ‘Penis Parker’?”

Peter smiles to himself as he listens to your rant, using the time to grab his books for class while you get your anger out. This was a typical daily interaction for you two. You’d rant about something Flash had said to someone and wait for Peter to finish in his locker before the two of you moved to your own, moving onto a new topic once you’d let off steam. Peter didn’t mind though. In fact, he thought it was kind of cute, not that he’d tell you that.

“You okay Pete?”

He jumps at the sound of your voice, face turning red when he realized you’d gotten so close to him, “What? I’m fine why?”

You shrug, settling back to lean against the locker beside his, “You just suddenly stopped moving. I thought someone had left something in your locker but couldn’t see anything. Wanna talk?”

He stared down at you for a second, wondering what you’d think if he told you what he felt. With a shrug he turns back to his locker, quickly gathering the last of his things before closing the door a little too hard, “I’m just thinking about the pop quiz. I’m not sure I studied enough for it.” He zips his backpack before following you to your locker.

With a smile you shove him slightly, “Come on, there’s no way with your brain you’d fail a little pop quiz.” You let out a short laugh as you shake your head in amusement, “Peter Parker, being unprepared for a pop quiz? Hilarious!”

There was no way you were convinced by that, but he was thankful you went along with it anyway.

~*~

“I’m home!”

Your dad turns towards the doorway, sending you a bright smile before turning back to your mum as she looks down the lens of a microscope. She raises a hand briefly as you enter the room, “How was school sweet pea?”

With a shrug you rest against the countertop they’re at, staring down at a petri dish, watching the colours of whatever was in it change as you move your head around, “It was fine. I’m not here for long though, Peter wanted to go see the new Star Wars movie.”

Your dad raises his brow at you with a smug smile, “With Peter aye? You two spend an awful lot of time together,” he says, sharing a look with you mother, “Should we start planning the wedding already?”

Before you can fire back, you’re interrupted by your brother yelling across the room, “No spoilers!” with a giggle you almost skip over to see what he’s up to. With one hand busy with some kind of black liquid in a canister as he throws his hand out to point to a tube in front of you, “Can you pass me that?”

You sigh as you pick up the tube two feet away from him, handing it over with a mumbled ‘lazy’ before turning to leave the room, “Anyway I’ll see you later I guess.” You hop over to the door, punching a few numbers into the keypad before your mother interrupts you.

Her head shoots up briefly to look at you, “Will you need dinner?”

“Nah, I’ll grab something with Pete.” With a satisfied nod she goes back to her work as the door in front of you unlocks, “See ya later!” three sets of goodbyes ring out as you leave the lab again, swiping your wallet from your school bag as you get to the front door.

The last thing you expected was to be thrown suddenly by what felt like a wrecking ball as soon as you opened the door.

~*~

Everything was happening so quickly.

You heard sirens and some sort of crackling noise. Every now and then unknown voices could be heard blaring in your ears, a dog, scratching. Someone was yelling at people, barking orders at them that weren’t all that clear.

What was clear was what you felt. Pain, white hot pain coursing through you. Your nerves were on fire and you weren’t sure you could feel your toes.

At one point you tried to scream but even that hurt. Everything hurt. Crying hurt.

So, you just lay there in pain. Too hurt to scream for help and too tired to keep your eyes open.

You were so tired.

~*~

You wake to the sound a steady beeping.

Opening your eyes is difficult enough without the blaring white light beating down on you. “Jesus Christ.” It hurts to speak but you’ve never been the type to stay silent when peeved so it’s not too taxing. You bring an arm up to cover your eyes, a gentle tug from your hand grabbing your attention when you do, another annoying beep joining the steady one coming from behind your head.

Looking around, finally used to the blinding white, finding yourself in what you guessed was a hospital room. A glance at the canula shoved into your hand, connecting you to an IV only confirmed your suspicions. You lean over, pressing a button on the IV monitor to stop it beeping, freezing as a nurse walks into the room. “Oh, hello.”

You stare at her for a moment, giving her a small wave despite the uncomfortable tug of the canula in your arm, “Hi.” She stares back at you, the shock on her face worrying you somewhat, “Can I ask what-?”

“No, I’m gonna be here for a while. I’m not leaving her on her own here.” you freeze, eyebrows furrowing as you listen to the familiar voice drifting into the room, the man it belongs to stepping through the door soon after, “Just send it through, I’ll take a look la-.” He stops talking when his eyes land on you, sitting up in your bed staring at him, “Gotta go.” He immediately hangs up before rushing to your bedside and wrapping his arms around you.

On any other day you’d count this as normal, but with how disheveled and emotional he was right now your anxiety was starting to reach an all time high. “Tony? What’s going on?” You almost don’t recognize your own voice; you sounded so tired and scared. It made even more anxious about the whole thing, and Tony’s silence wasn’t making things better, nor the sound of a sniffle coming from the man. “Tony?”

He pulls back just as the nurse approaches, going to lead Tony off the bed, “How about I do the assessment and then leave the two of you alone for a bit?”

And she did. Once she flashed a light in your eyes and checked your vitals she was gone, though not before showing how shocked she was by your results. As the door to the room closed you turned to Tony, taking in his hunched form and white knuckled hands clenched together, “Tony,” his head shoots up and you mark this as the second time you’ve seen the man cry, “why are we here?”

~*~

Numb.

That’s what you were feeling right now. The second Tony opened his mouth you felt tears start to prickle back of your eyes.

Your family was gone.

You were all alone.


	2. Windows and Teardrops

Two bodies in the ground and one empty coffin.

After the funeral you were led out by Tony, his hand almost never leaving your shoulder as you blocked out the world around you. If anyone tried to speak to you, you don’t remember. It wasn’t till a bowl of soup was placed in front of you that you even realized you were at the tower. “What happened?”

Tony was sitting across from you, suit discarded and replaced with a Zeppelin t-shirt and jeans, scrolling through his phone, “You pretty much went catatonic for three hours,” he tossed the phone onto the table, ignoring the incessant beeping of notifications, “What do you need kid wonder?”

You stared at him, spoon held loosely in your hand after your internal autopilot disappeared, “I dunno,” you replied weakly, placing the spoon back in your soup, “I missed the funeral?”

“No, you were there physically. But, here?” he reached across the table, tapping you once on the temple, “Not so much.”

It took a few more moments for you to ground yourself, finally gripping onto the spoon and beginning to eat. Tony lets out a sigh of relief, smiling as he saw the light slowly return to your eyes after days of nothing. His phone lit up in the middle of the table, Happy’s face filling the screen as it vibrated against the table in silent mode. He picks up the device pressing it to his ear, “What’s up Happy?”

The conversation drowns out, leaving you in a bubble of silence as you slowly finish your soup. For the first time since the explosion, you were able to think. About what might have happened in the moments after you left. Your proximity from the explosion meant you were the only one that made it out, and while your parent’s bodies were recovered, your brother was never found.

It wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. He must have been the closest to the blast at the time, meaning there was no chance he’d made it.

(Y/N) (L/N), the last surviving member of the (L/N) household.

Sound suddenly began to return to you, Tony’s voice making it to you as well as Happy’s. The sound of the air conditioner blared through the room for a moment, before it was drowned out by the traffic below, and the trees in central park. A plane flew overhead and you had to cover your ears.

It was too much, everything was suddenly too much.

“(Y/N)? What’s wrong?” You winced as Tony’s concerned voice boomed through the room, the sounds though muffled still coursing through you as you threw your arms over your head, elbows digging into your ears.

It was too much.

You screamed.

~*~

Tony woke to the sound of whimpering and sirens.

Shattered glass scattered across the floor greeted him as he opened his eyes, quickly scanning the room, finding your form huddled in the middle, rocking back and forth on your heels and clutching your head. “Make it stop. Please just stop.”

He slowly got himself to his knees as he listened to your muttering, muffled by the sound of a dull thudding in his head. “(Y/N)…” your head shot up, scared and manic eyes filled with tears locking onto his own as he made his way to you.

You shake your head rapidly, shooting yourself further away from Tony, “Don’t come near me!” he stopped at your words as you stared back as him like a deer in the headlights. Your eyes go to your hands, shaking in front of your disheveled form, “I don’t want to hurt you again…”

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought back to what brought the two of you here, eyes widening in realization.

The blast did more than take your family away.

“Oh my god…”

~*~

“She’s been in there for three weeks now.” Tony paced back and forth, hands wrung together, and forehead creased in worry. He had a gash across his temple and a few smaller cuts marring his features and arms, remnants of your outburst the few days beforehand. The floor below him now looked almost untouched in the aftermath, glass and furniture easily replaced and discarded to save your pride.

Happy sighed from the other end of the call, fingers digging into his temples, “Tony, I think she just needs time. (Y/N)’s a smart kid but she’s still fourteen. I doubt she understands what’s happening to her right now.”

“Which is exactly why she shouldn’t be alone right now!”

“Tony!”

“What!” Tony rounded on Happy, finally stopping his pacing and releasing his hands, colour returning to his knuckles.

The man on the other line stared him down, eyebrows furrowed as he stared back at his friend, “She needs time. She needs to process what’s going on and figure it out.” His brows release as he see’s Tony’s shoulders drop slightly, “You know her better than I do, which means you know how her head works. She’s not going to let this go till she has a hold on it.”

After a moment Tony sighs, dropping onto the chair behind him, “You’re right.” He cradles his head in his hands, groaning in frustration, “Alright,” scrubbing his hands up his face he, he pushes his hair back and gives Happy a wry smile, “I’ll keep you updated okay.”

“It’ll be fine Tony. Try to keep your head will you.” Tony nods before ending the call, watching the screen in front of him shutdown before flopping back against the couch.

The room is silent, making Tony miss the bright young girl you were before this mess started. “Jarvis?” The AI is quick to respond as Tony stands from his seat, grabbing an almost forgotten drink from the table in front of him. “How’s (Y/N) doing?” 

~*~

The weeks of hiding away had given you time to think on what happened. Your family, new abilities, Tony. It felt like everything was being thrown at you so quickly and you couldn’t keep up till now. You felt your muscles relax, and your mind suddenly calm down. The second you tuned in on a couple on the street having an argument, it was as if the world made sense again.

You could hear.

_“Two chili dogs-.”_

_“Look, I don’t think this is-.”_

_“Well, you can tell Dean that he can get his head out-.”_

_“Yeah I’m on my way now just stopping for-.”_

_“I love you too-.”_

_“Pongo where are you going-?”_

Your attention darted between different sites you saw through the window as a smile slowly stretched out on your face.

Standing to your feet suddenly, you called out to Tony, barely a few seconds later hearing his feet pounding against the floor outside your room before he ripped open the door. “Are you alright? Did something-?” he doesn’t get a chance to finish as you fling yourself at him, arms wrapping around his middle tightly.

You sniffle, tears now starting to fall as you beamed up at your uncle, shaking your head, “I’m okay. Everything is gonna be okay.”

He raises a brow at you, happy to see you being yourself, but confused as to what exactly was going on, “Did I miss something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon maybe even today. I'm on a roll kids.  
Let me know what you think!


	3. Nikki Webster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here we go fam

Despite the late hour, the city below was buzzing with life. You stare at the lights of Time Square shining brightly in the distance as you crouch on the edge of Avengers tower,

Halfway down you throw your arms to the sides, activating your suit. A set of translucent gliders stretch out to your arms, catching in the wind and sending your form floating across the city scape. With a short yell you lift yourself higher over the buildings, swiftly gliding towards your destination.

You’re momentarily distracted as a red and blue blur zips past you, only realizing it was a person when they yelled a quick “sorry!” after the fact. Once your situated in the air properly you turn back on yourself, letting out a quick yell to spur your movement and catch up to the red and blue blur.

With a satisfied smirk you pass them, yelling out a quick and sarcastic “sorry!” when you almost clip them.

You tilt yourself towards the ground, detaching your gliders when you’re close enough to roll into your landing, standing up in the doorway of a bank. Crossing your arms over your chest you address the three men currently looting cash tellers, “Well, what do we have here?”

It comes as no surprise when three guns are suddenly pointed at you, “Oh, come on, do we really have to go through this?” you ask in exasperation before a gun is finally fired, the bullet ricocheting into a wall behind the trio as you easily flick it away, “I guess we do.”

You clap your hands in front of you, sending the three men flying against a wall. The biggest of them gets to his feet, stumbling slightly before running at you with a yell, figuring the gun he’d been using would be useless. He reminded you of a bull running at a red cape as you zipped out of his path, blocking his fists as he rounded back on you.

With a giggle you continue dodging, keeping the act up for another few minutes till the man’s movements start to slow down. A smirk reaches your features as you slip around him, latching your arms around his middle, “My turn!” It takes everything you have not to laugh at the childish yell the man lets out as you throw the man over your head, sending him into an unexpected suplex.

Sighing you stand back up, pulling out a cable tie to keep the man restrained. You almost forgot about the other two goons until you saw them go flying over your head, followed by a familiar “sorry!”

You round on the red and blue blur, watching the stick the two squirming men against a wall with… is that a spiderweb?

The confusion only increases as you notice the ridiculous homemade suit, eye twitching as you watch them wipe their hands and seemingly admire their handy work, “And what are you meant to be?” 

They turn towards you, what look like steampunk goggles catching you off guard slightly, “Oh, right!” your eyebrow rises as they speak, voice also catching you slightly off guard. They approach you, making you step back a little, ready for a quick escape as a hand is thrust in your direction, “I’m Spider-Man.”

You raise both eyebrows, giving him an up and down look before taking the outstretched hand, shaking it firmly, “So you’re the one I’ve been hearing about.” The sound of sirens reached your ears, head whipping in the direction it was coming from, “We should get out of here, police are coming for clean up soon.”

Nodding your head for him to follow you make your way out, stomping your foot against the ground to lift off, gliders activating once you reach the air. You smirk as you hear the spider-kid let out a starstruck “cool”, before swinging after you.

~*~

You never really considered yourself a “works well with others” kind of hero. Despite your Avenger status, there weren’t many times you’d been good with the team part of things, usually choosing to do your own thing despite the band of mothers you worked with.

Since Spidey had appeared on the scene though, that seemed to change somehow. Something about the kid made it easy to work with him. He was smart, quick to the draw, not to mention actually fun to be around.

Then, there were the times you could push him off the Empire State Building.

“So, how old are you?”

You pause midbite, eyes drifting to the red and blue wonder boy, “Don’t you know it’s rude to ask a woman her age?”

The two of you found yourselves perched on top of the Brooklyn bridge, watching the sun slowly set as you shoved street cart hotdogs into your mouths. It had been two weeks since the bank robbery and somehow the two of you always ended up in the same place. Spidey shrugged as he chewed, courteously swallowing the mouthful before speaking again, “I mean you don’t seem like you’re much older than I am.”

With a shrug you finish your hotdog, balling up the foil and throwing it at your companion, watching as he catches it with his web before it falls too far, “Well, I’m definitely more mature.”

He scoffs, a smirk appearing on his features as he pockets your rubbish, “You mean more of a smart ass.”

You hit him in the arm as he laughs at your offended expression, smile shining out from where he’d lifted his mask to eat. His laugh increases as you pout slightly, crossing your arms over your chest like a spoilt child, “Hey, I’m just quick to the punch.”

“Yeah well you’re punch needs to not be aimed at me.” He complains, rubbing his arm where you’d punched him again as he laughed.

After the laughter dies down, the two of you just sit, staring out at the city. The glow of the setting sun sent the world into a scape of reds and purples, light flashing against the windows of cars periodically, glinting back onto your goggles every now and then.

It was hard to imagine such a picturesque city being full of so much… wrong.

You look to your companion, his mask now pulled back down as he stares out at the same scene. “How do you do it?”

It’s not hard to figure out what he means. With a sigh you lean back against your hands, watching the clouds drift across the sky. You remember how your brother would point out the different types as you painted out different shapes among them, “It wasn’t very long ago when I couldn’t do anything to save the people I loved most.” “I don’t want anyone else to have to feel the way I have. To feel so alone in the world.”

“Strangely, I feel the same way.” “My parents died when I was just a little kid

“You know, you remind me of a good friend of mine.”

“Oh?” “Is your friend also incredibly attractive?”

With a glare you stand from your perch, flicking him in the forehead as you went, “Whatever helps you sleep at night,” you spread out your gliders, poking your tongue out before leaping off into the air, “See you tomorrow Nikki Webster!”

“IT’S SPIDER-MAN!”

~*~

The cafeteria was alive with gossip when you entered. Everything was “Ultrasonic this” and “Spider-Man that”. Being too lazy to tune into most conversations you slip the aid Tony had made for you into your ear, turning your hearing back to immediate vicinity, as you slip into a seat next to Peter and across from Ned.

Your attention turns to Michelle, who’d placed herself a few seats down as usual, as you unwrap your sandwich, “So, what’s everyone going on about today?”

She looks up from her book, smiling slightly when she realises it’s you, and sliding down closer to you, “Apparently Ultrasonic was spotted with the new hero, Spider-Man, having a,” she brings her hands up in air quotes, “”romantic” encounter on the Brooklyn bridge.”

Now that you thought about it, it was a little bit of a picturesque moment between the two of you. “Ultrasonic? With that guy?” You scoff, taking a bite of your sandwich and shaking your head, “I doubt it.”

You feel Peter perk up beside you, grabbing your attention, “What makes you think he’s not already with someone?”

Thinking about it you shrug in response, not quite knowing enough about the Spider to know if he was taken or even boyfriend material. “Maybe he is. Anyway, each to their own I suppose, but I don’t think she’s interested in him like that. Besides,” you finish off the first half of your sandwich, starting to unscrew the lid of your drink with a smirk, “I think Nikki Webster just wants to be a friend of hers.”

You completely miss the way Peter’s eyes light up at your nickname.


	4. Tuned In

_“11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria, last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were-.” _

You kick your door closed, cutting off the sound of Steve watching the TV from the commons, and throw yourself onto your bed in annoyance. Over the last month it was all you had heard about in the compound, not to mention the few kids at school asking what city the team was going to destroy next. Lucky for Ultrasonic of course, you weren’t even there at the time, Tony instead demanding you went to school that day for an exam.

As the muffled voice of the newscaster travelled to your hearing aid, so did the buzz of your phone at your bedside, the screen lighting up as you flip the device over. A smile reaches your features as Peter’s name appears, softening your mood as you open his message. Your mood further brightens, laughter ringing out over the meme he’d sent.

The only reprieve for now had been Peter, constantly finding some way to defend the work your uncle was doing. Albeit, he did so unknowingly. You still hadn’t found the courage to tell him the truth about your new guardian. For all he knew, your dad had a very private brother who’d taken you in, not finding it necessary to question the logic.

You hit send as you found another meme in reply, thinking about your rather fragile situation. It amazed you how lucky you’d been so far, media not even picking up on your story or anyone else for that matter. Of course, you had a plethora of heroes and agents to thank for that, but you doubted that it would last forever.

Again, your attention is drawn to the muffled news report, now only coming from Wanda’s room down the hall. The disaster hit her the hardest of anyone, which was no surprise considering her past. After the Ultron incident she would undoubtedly feel responsible for this, her powers once again a cause for chaos and destruction, despite her best intentions. Another message comes through on your phone as a thought hits you: were you putting your friends in danger by being an Avenger?

“Miss (L/N).”

Yelping you jump to your feet, readying yourself as you come face to face with your intruder. You relax before picking up a pillow and throwing it at Vision, watching as it fazes through the inhuman. “You _have_ to stop doing that all the time!”

Unfazed he gestures to the door, “It was closed,” with a sigh you wander over to your door, turning the handle and opening it, “Ah, yes,” He stares back at you for a moment, before you raise a brow at him, prompting him to speak as he straightens up, “Mr. Stark has arrived.”

You light up slightly with a smile, thanking the android alien before zipping out of the room. Switching modes on your aid, you turn up the frequency, quickly finding Tony in one of the board rooms. You smile drops when you notice someone with him, “Hello.”

The Secretary of State turns to you, a practiced smile greeting you, “Ah, the young (L/N). I trust your studies are still doing well?” You send him back his own smile, nodding silently in reply, “Good! Good. We could use a mind like yours someday,” He adjusted his suit, buttoning up the jacket with practiced poise as he nods down at you, “God knows if you’re anything like your family were you’ll be a great asset to this country.”

Holding back a wince you strain to smile at him now, eyes flickering to Tony as he rolls his eyes behind the man’s back, “Well, I look forward to improving it someday,” you shrug as his smile becomes more genuine, seeing Tony’s brow lift from the corner of your eye, “God knows there’s much to improve upon.”

Ross’s smile drops, his attention turning to Tony, “I can tell you two spend a substantial amount of time together.” He ignores the philanthropist’s grin before approaching the doorway, “I’ll be right back.”

Both of you watch the man leave, choosing to speak up only when he disappears down the hall, “So, what’s the deal?” you slump into a seat, elbows resting against the table in front of you.

Tony watches you for a moment, shoulders sagging as he lets out a sigh and follows your lead, pulling a chair up at the corner beside you, “A lot of things have happened as of late.” He takes his glasses off, placing them on the table between you as he rubs at his eyes, “And those _things_,” he leans back in his seat, looking very tired as he looks at you, “have a lot to do with a disregard for safety. Namely, the safety of the world.”

A crease forms in your forehead as you furrow your brows, idly picking up the glasses in front of you and folding them, “What’s that got to do with the sec of state being here?” your concern grows when he doesn’t reply immediately, leaning forward further you place the glasses down, “What’s happening?” You turn to the doorway as you pick up movement, footsteps making their way to the conference room.

He taps the table, effectively catching your attention again. “It might be best if you go now, but uh,” he taps his ear, eyes flicking to the windows behind him before returning to you, “make sure you’re tuned in.” you nod, taking your leave as Mr. Ross and the rest of the Avengers make their way in.

As you make your way down the hallway you hand reaches up, adjusting the device once you’re in the stairwell.

_“Five years ago, I had a heart attack…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi. It's a bit short but I'm trying to kick start myself to get going on this and everything else I'm trying to write.  
Lemme know what you think.


	5. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, life managed to happpen and hasn't been very fun as you know. But now I'm back and trying my best. Enjoy a short one while I figure out where I am.  
And as always thank you for the lovely words of encouragement and the kudos you're all amazing!

The first one to find you after the meeting is Sam. Once Steve left the room the conversation was put on hold, and the rest of the team grimly dispersed. You had tuned out from everything at that point, deciding that you were best to be left with your own thoughts for a little while. Since the accident, silence had become a comfort to you. The vast difference between hearing nothing compared to everything cleansing your senses considerably.

A training room was your go to choice for your ‘meditation’ of sorts, rolling out a mat and closing your eyes as you let the silence wash over you. You feel the mat beneath you shift slightly, making you look up as the man sat in front of you. He was quick to adjust, hands moving slowly as he signs, _“You off?”_

With a nod you sign back, trying your best to remember what he and Clint taught you, _“Hearing nothing feels more,” _you struggle for a moment, trying to find the right sign, _“better?”_ He smiles as he signs, _“comforting”_ correcting you. With a sigh you nod, deciding to turn up your hearing aid again, “I feel like I’ll never remember everything.”

A small smile lights up his face, shoulders lifting in a shrug as he leans back against his hands, “You’ll get there. Just gotta keep going with it.” His hand come up to circle around his ear as he continues, “Don’t wanna have to rely on tech to keep you going.”

“Right.” You nod as you ball your hands in front of you, a determined look taking over your features, “I need to be able to survive the AI takeover.”

You let out a giggle as he rolls his eyes, shaking his head at your mockery, “It’s coming, and you know it.” The laughter increases at his insistence, giving you a moment of reprieve from your emotions. Sam’s smile softens as he looks to your now calm self, “You know you’re, safe right? From everything happening I mean.” Your smile drops as you look to him, attention quickly moving to your hands in your lap, “Ultrasonic is still an unknown contact as far as anyone is concerned. Plus, she’s a minor.”

A sigh leaves you, eyes starting at a spot on the mat in front of you, “I know,” your attention moves to a spot on the wall, charred slightly from a session between you and a certain witch recently, “I’m more worried about everyone else.”

Sam sighs as he places a hand on your shoulder, somehow knowing exactly what you were thinking, “Wanda will be fine. She’s not going anywhere, and neither are we.”

Your eyes snap to his as your hand shoots up in front of you, pinky outstretched in a long-held tradition between you and the Avengers, “Promise?” He huffs slightly, smiling down at the pinky you hold up between you, hooking his own with yours in return.

“Promise.”

~*~

There was a point in time where you were terrified of having your feet off the ground. When your brother took you to Stark Tower with him one day he had laughed as you fell through the elevator doors, back pressed against them to get as far away from the glass windows encasing you as possible. Heck, even being on a ladder to string Christmas lights had been a nightmare.

Of course, Ultrasonic was afraid of nothing. Laughter escaped your lungs as you sat atop the Brooklyn Bridge once more, the webster beside you letting out a few of his own giggles as he spoke, “I kid you not!”

Clutching your chest, you fall back against the metal behind you, trying to catch your breath after the assault on your lungs, “Dude, please! I’m dying here!” you both calm down as he leans back against the pole behind him, letting out a synchronised sigh of relief. You reach beneath your goggles to wipe a tear from your eye, settling as you stare up at the stars above you. “Hey, Webster.” He snorted lightly as the use of his new nickname, head turning towards you to show he was listening, “How’d you get your powers?”

The fabric against his forehead moved slightly, alerting you of his surprised expression. He sat up a little straighter, wiping his gloved palms against his pants as he looked out at the city below, “Believe it or not, I was bitten by a radioactive spider.” A sheepish hand cam up to rub at the back of his neck as you let out a short laugh, nonetheless believing his story anyway, “The next day I woke up like this, scared the crap out of me when I suddenly couldn’t fit into most of my clothes.”

Your laughter came freely, bending over yourself slighting and kicking your heels against the building as you almost howled. His head moves to face you as a smile lights up what was visible of his face, “You mean a spider suddenly made you jacked?” He laughs lightly and shrugs, head moving to look out at the traffic below as a car honk reaches your spot.

You take a deep breath before staring back at the sky above you, stealing your nerves as you picked out constellations, “I got mine from an explosion.” From the corner of your eye you can see him jolt, attention solely on you as you speak, “My parents were scientists. Worked with a lot of mutation research and tended to keep the samples around.” You ca feel your shoulders hunch slightly as you continue, gloved fingers digging into the concrete beneath them, “I guess, my cells were somehow mixed with mutated ones in the blast.” There is a moment of silence before you let out a huff, shrugging as stare at your dangling feet, “I’ve only ever told one person about that day.”

“Thank you,” your attention snaps towards him as he speaks again, seeing the soft smile you’ve grown so familiar with, “for telling me that.” You give him a smile of your own before both returning your gaze down, the city alive with sound and light.

“Thank you for listening.”


End file.
